Thrax Vermillion
Thrax Vermillion is a Legal Mage of Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Thrax is a 21 year old white man with black hair, blue eyes and long hair. He is about 1.7M (5'9 inches). Thrax got a few traits upon his body, all of them are easy to see though, for example Thrax is never seen wearing anything on his upper body except for a robe of wich he rarely uses. Though on the other Hand Thrax does ofcourse wear his pants, one pair of big boots and a matching tucked fatigue. As thrax is a member of Blue pegasus he a black tattoo of blue pegasus upon his right shoulder. He also got a huge scar down his chest wich was caused by a fight between him and his old dragonic step-mother Alyzraxa who lashed out towards thrax in rage. Another of Thraxes physical traits is his lack of his left arm, instead he is using an arteficial arm, even though its a prostetic though it still doesnt affect his magic or powers. Personality Although Thrax seems like a Tough guy on the outside then he got a witty soul. THrax was raised by his step mother to be a lovely young boy, though after being left alone at the day the dragons disapeared in yeat 777 Thrax was forced to live on the streets, wich ofcourse began to tear down on him, turning Thrax into a brutal, sadistic person ((change is underway)) History Thrax was born the 7th july x770 exactly seven years before the dragons disapeared from Earthland. 770-777 The day of Thrax's birth was a warm summerday, his mother Ariel Lachance and his father Constance Lachance was a happy couple who finally recieved there firstborn son Kyo Lachance (Thrax Vermillion), a healthy young boy with his mothers blue eyes and his fathers black hair and pale skin. August 4th x770 A terrible house fire broke out within the Lachance family's house, in an attempt to save there child, Ariel and Constance ran towards his room but was caught in the middle of the fires that eventually killed both of Thrax's Parents. Though the fire had allready woken up the sleeping child who was now screaming in terror and pain from the heat of the fire. Far up in the sky an elder dragoness heard the cries of the young child, feeling the agonizing terror within the cries the elder dragoness decided to fly down in order to safe the young life, as the fires finally reached Thrax's crib and all hope seemed out for the young toddler, the dragoness flew down over the roof, quickly spotting Thrax laying in his burning grib. She quickly took him and flew away, leaving behind Thrax's old burning home after seeing the bodies of his dead parents. Thrax felt comfortable within the arms of the gentle dragon who, instead of leaving the young toddler at a guild or foster home or human orphanage decided to keep the young child. Alyzraxa Vermillion quickly formed a mother-son relationship with Thrax, she cared for him, fed him and trained him in his youngest days. teaching him how to walk and talk and even gave him his new name, Thrax Vermillion, named after her deceased mate. As the years passed by, Alyzraxa watched Thrax grow into a handsome, spirited, curious and smart young boy and so she decided at the age of 5 that Thrax was to begin his training as a dragon slayer "Thrax, come here my son" Alyzraxa said as she had finally reached her decision. "Yes mom?" Thrax replied with a big smile upon his face as he raced towards his mother, hugging her jaw tightly as he reached Alyzraxa "You have grown into a strong young boy, and i've decided to teach you something very special." Thrax stood in awe, watching as his mother explained to him about Dragon slayer magic and how it was a lost magic wich was rarely seen between humans. As even more time passed and Thrax grew older, so did his talent with the dragon slayer magic and his bond to Alyzraxa. 7th July x777: On July 7th Thrax woke up alone, but not in the usual firey lands where Alyzraxa lived. He was left alone in one of the human cities that Alyzraxa had told Thrax of. Thrax was left alone, scared and confused and ofcourse like any other 7 year old would do he sat down and started crying. He was hurt, thinking that maybe Alyzraxa had moved to a new cave but accidently dropped Thrax as she moved. He began sniffing the air, trying to catch the scent of Alyzraxa though without luck. This only caused more sadness to Thrax, causing him to cry even harder. Suddenly Thrax heard a man in the distance "Hey kid, why are you crying?" Thrax looked up with watery eyes, muttering while sobbing "m-m...I cant find my-my-my mother!" he cried out, continued to cry hard. "Oh...follow me kid, let's see if we can find your mother" Thrax glared up at the man who was now a little easier to see. It was a young man about the age of 21, he had short brown spikey hair, bright green eyes and a rather formal blue clothes and katana at his waist. Thrax would continue to sob as he muttered with heavy breaths and cries wich made it harder for him to talk "m-my-my mommy is na-na-named Alyzraxa" as he got up on his feet and continued to walk behind the older man "Unusual name" the man muttered quietly. continuing to walk, expecting the child to spot out his mother by himself if they happened to pass by her. Thrax would nod, rubbing his eyes as he looked up "She's a dragon...its not an unusual name for dragons" the older man looked back at the young boy with a sigh "Listen kid, let's find your parents.. Let's head to Clower town, i'm sure someone there can help you out" Thrax nodded as he rubbed his eyes once again, this time he would stay silent, walking behind the young man. Magic and Abilities Thrax is one of the few people who have learned dragon slayer magic, his element is the fire element: Dragon Slayer Description Dragon Slayer magic was, as the name implies, originally used for slaying dragons. Each dragon slayer uses their form of magic, just like each dragon is a master of their own element. A Dragon Slayer also has the ability to eat their own element; doing so also rejuvenates them. Equipment Type your information here. Relationships Step Mother: Alyzraxa. Status: Unkown/Disapeared Trivia Type your information here. Quotes Type your information here.